Casons le pauvre Harry
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Où on tente de caser Harry avec une gentille personne (et homme si possible), en vain. Délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux lol !


**_Casons le pauvre Harry _**

_Ou les délires 'plètement débiles de moa... Le principe repose sur les fics « Les Désastreuses aventures amoureuses d'Akito » de Kanashi (fic Fruits Basket, je ne sais pas si elle est disponible sur ) ; « Jouons avec les personnages de Furuba » de FFelinna (toujours Fruits Basket), le tout mixé à la sauce sadique et franchement masochiste, pendant que j'écoutais en boucle « Zombie » de The Cranberries -o-... _

_Siou plé, ne me tuez pas. Merci... Et euh... Tant qu' à faire, retournez sur vos pas avant de vous évanouir d'horreur !_

_Disclaimer : Tous appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien à moi.  
Slash et monstruosités... Délire, quoi --'' . _

_Expérience N1 : tortur... euh, expérimentation avec des cruch... euh, des filles. _

**Harry et Cho Chieus... Euh, Chang: couple blasphématoire **

Durée: le temps que Harry la rende silencieuse d'un coup de masse sur la tronche, voire muette à vie en lui arrachant les cordes vocales et en les faisant griller dans un grille-pain moldu trafiqué par Mr. Weasley, et, accessoirement, lui coudre les mâchoires avec du fil de fer pour accentuer son, euh... 'Charme'.

Vie commune : inexistante. Cho Chang se trouve, heureusement, dans l'incapacité d'embrasser Harry puisqu'elle a les lèvres cousues avec du fil de fer, par Harry lui-même. Ne connaissant pas ce côté psychopathe de son « amour », elle se suicidera peu après en sautant de la tour d'Astronomie, comme 872 jeunes filles ayant été plaquées par leurs petits copains sorciers à Poudlard avant elle. Harry, anciennement dépressif à cause d'elle, maintenant enfin débarrassé de cette ... euh... fille, redeviendra gentil et 'normal'.

**Harry et Ginny Weasley : couple impossible car l'équation brun à cicatrice et yeux verts rousse niaise sœur de Ron Weasley et fan de brun à cicatrice et yeux verts incompatibilité génétique. **

Durée : impossible (_cf. équation ci-dessus_)

Vie commune : Soporifique car pas de vie commune car couple impossible (_cf. équation ci-dessus_)

**Harry et Hermione Weasl... euh Granger : désolée, Harry est un type bien et il ne fait pas dans l'adultère**

Durée : pas de durée car pas de couple.

Vie commune : sa vie commune, Hermione la passe avec Ron. Harry, en bon copain, les laisse tranquille.

**Harry et Fleur Delacour : couple multiracial **

Durée : 30 minutes

Vie commune : Fleur n'arrête pas de parler une langue entre le anglais et le français, ajoutant « c'est insensé » à chaque fin ou début de phrases. Cela agacera Harry qui lui dira « Tais-toi, un peu », ce qui énervera au plus haut point Fleur car elle est française et elle est très susceptible, sans compter son côté vélane. Elle se transforme dès lors en une bête hideuse qui hurle et qui tente de lacérer Harry de ses longues griffes. Mais elle n'y arrive pas car Harry lui lance un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux. Elle meurt instantanément, figée dans son apparence monstrueuse, et Harry se retrouve de nouveau seul.

**Harry et Pansy Pékino... hem, Parkinson : couple apocalyptique **

Durée: 12 secondes, le temps que Pansy, de son allure pataude, essaye de se jeter sur Harry en hurlant de frénésie, tandis que celui-ci dégainera sa baguette magique et lui lancera le deuxième Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux de la journée (_cf. Harry & Fleur Delacour_)

Vie commune : pas de vie commune car mort de Pansy, 12 secondes après sa rencontre avec Harry.

_Note de l'observateur : Nous avons hésité à classer Pansy Parkinson dans la partie expériences avec des « filles »._

_Expérience n2 : tortur... HE, CECI EST UNE EXPERIMENTATION B DE M avec des jolis bishos _

**Harry et Draco Malfoy : couple presque parfait **

Durée : 2 jours et 2 nuits (le temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ne rentre pas en considération ici)

Vie commune : Tout semble parfait, les caractères totalement différents de Harry et de Draco se complétant de manière satisfaisante, et la concordance de ces deux mâles convoités par beaucoup d'autres est presque fusionnelle. Mais les fanatiques du couple Harry/Severus sont enragées et assassinent Draco pendant une période de faiblesse (sous la douche). Harry, inconsolable, tente de se suicider en s'étouffant avec une chemise de son bien-aimé, mais est sauvé de justesse par Draco, mourant, (piétiné par une vingtaine de fanatiques enragées) qui lui fait recracher sa chemise, avant de s'écrouler par terre aux pieds du Survivant.

**Harry et Severus Snape : couple presque parfait **

Durée : 1 jour (le temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ne rentre pas en considération ici)

Vie commune : Ici aussi, tout semble très bien se passer, mais les fanatiques du couple Harry/Draco viennent se venger. Elles hurlent leur sort anti-Severus sur le maître des potions qui meurt sur le coup. Satisfaites d'avoir accompli leur mission, les fanatiques empêchent Harry de boire une potion suicidante et s'en vont. Le Survivant se retrouve seul une fois de plus.

**Harry et Bill Weasley : couple tangible **

Durée: 2 semaines

Vie commune: Se passe bien pendant 2 semaines, avant que Harry se rende compte que Bill le trompe avec le Gobelin IzGroneerf qui travaille à Gringotts. Rupture directe, non sans que Harry s'exerce au Doloris sur le corps (auparavant fouetté avec des ceintures de cuir puis brûlé avec de vieilles clopes allumées) de Bill.

**Harry et Lucius Malfoy : couple sado-masochiste**

Durée : 4 jours (le temps que Harry réussisse à s'enfuir)

Vie commune : Harry, esseulé par tous, décide de rendre visite à son vieil ennemi, Lucius Malfoy, et accessoirement, se caser avec lui. Celui-ci fait mine de l'accueillir à bras ouverts, avant de l'enfermer dans un cachot où chaînes, fouets, cotons-tiges (et autres choses peu recommandables aux jeunes enfants) pullulent. S'ensuit d'autres choses qui ne seront pas mentionnées ici. Harry, à bout de force et franchement terrorisé par le psychopathe et maniaque sexuel Lucius, réussit à s'enfuir du Manoir Malfoy.

**Harry et Remus Lupin : couple lycanthrope **

Durée : 3 semaines (à cause de la Pleine Lune, _cf. Vie commune.)_

Vie commune : Harry, dépressif, désespéré, seul, hurle son désespoir à notre loup-garou préféré. Celui l'aidera et l'aimera tendrement pendant 3 longues et magnifiques semaines, les plus belles de Harry. Malheureusement, suite à une journée assez mouvementée, Remus oublie qu'arrive le jour de la Pleine Lune, et se transforme en loup-garou, puis mordra Harry, avant de le déchiqueter minutieusement et méthodiquement. Harry meurt, les larmes aux yeux, mais heureux d'être tué par son amour. Quelques heures plus tard, Remus redevient humain et constate le massacre. Il se laisse dépérir, s'écroulant devant ce qui reste de Harry et prenant sa tête (décapitée) dans ses bras, et finalement, meurt à son tour, quelques jours plus tard, à cause de l'odeur tenace du corps non enterré de Harry dans son appartement.

**Harry et Voldemort : couple inexistant et aberrant **

Durée : pas de durée.

Vie commune : pas de vie commune. Voldemort apprend la mort de Harry et vient se réjouir sur sa tombe, devenu invincible, trucide moldus et sorciers, devient à peu près le seul habitant sur terre et réalise enfin son rêve : être le maître du monde.

_Personnes que j'ai omises de citer, pour épargner l'état déjà horrifié de la lectrice :_

_Ron, des paumées de Pouffsoufle, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Crivey, des paumées de Serdaigle._

_Personnes que Harry a **refusé **d'entendre parler pour sa vie sentimentale :_

_Crabbe, Goyle, Dobby, Dumbledore, Binns, Rusard, Mc Gonagall, Milicent Bullstrode (aurait eu le temps d'écraser Harry d'un coup de poing avant que Harry ait eu le temps de lui dire « Avada Kedavra »), Dolorès Ombrage. _

**Fin de l'opération « Casons le pauvre Harry ».**

_Voilà, c'est terminé... Connerie aberrante lol. A ne pas prendre au sérieux, comme vous avez du le remarquer XD ! Reviews, même si vous voulez m'insulter ! _


End file.
